This invention comprises novel halogenated alkenyl isocyanurate compounds. In the prior art a limited number of alkenyl isocyanurate compounds have already been prepared. For instance triallylisocyanurate was prepared by Tanimoto et al. by the reaction of 3-bromopropene with methylformamide and potassium isocyanate. Additional known alkenyl isocyanurate compounds include trimethallyl isocyanurate, and tris(1,3-pentadienyl)isocyanurate. Heinert disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,627 a method for preparing tri(1-alkenyl)isocyanurates including trivinyl isocyanurate and tripropenyl isocyanurate.
Halogenated alkyl isocyanurates have generally been prepared by addition of halogen to isocyanurates containing unsaturated substituents or by nucleophilic substitution of previously prepared alkyl isocyanurates. A third method, disclosed by Muller et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,626 is the trimerization of a halo-substituted isocyanate.